I Got Possesed By a Shadowy Entity from Another Realm
by Ghost Servant
Summary: Ya know, I always wondered if there were other Realms out there, I've seen hints of one here and there, mostly in my dreams, and it was so fascinating to me, I even wanted to visit it, but not like this, and I definitely wasn't planning on getting possessed. I also wasn't planning on getting chased down by an angel across the Grand Line. (Male OC) (No Parings) (Rated T for Violence
1. Chapter 1

**-A/N-**

 **}{ Hello Readers, for those of you that are wondering what happened to my other One Piece story, 'I Woke Up as A Dog in One Piece', I took it down for editing and more thorough planning on the story. It will come back up once I'm decently far into this story. For now, enjoy this story 'I Got Possessed by A Shadowy, Most Likely Demonic, entity'! Remember, three reviews confirming you like and will most likely continue reading this story before I release the next chapter.**

 **Tips are welcome }{**

 **Enjoy the Story! ~**

 **~PM**

 _ **Panic filled me as I looked around my unnatural surroundings from my sitting position. Everything felt, wrong, twisted, surreal, as if Salvador Dali decided to thrust me into one of his darker paintings. The trees were twisted and bare of foliage instead dull red moss took their places and the branches seemed to reach for me with grasping talons, the bark's color was just off enough to fill me with dread. The grass was an odd blue and the plants that riddled it were as weird as the trees that surrounded me, some of the flowers looked like dragon heads with gnashing teeth, some thorny vines, a more vibrant blue then the grass, sprung up here and there, as if they were just waiting to drag me down. Dark shadows creeped towards me, pulsing with flashes of red and white infiltrating the endless black, and eyes flashed from within the darkness between the knarled trunks, accompanied by sharp, predatory grins glinting white. The night sky's colors were inverted, instead of black, white and vice versa, the only other color a red jack-o-lantern grin on the moon, laughing at my unease. I jerked up as a rough caw came from one of the tree's limbs, my eyes darting to identify the noise's owner until it landed upon on, solitary raven watching my every move. It had four white orbs for eyes, and its feathers were black and misty, like a demented wil-o'-whisp. I shot up onto my feet as my brain registered another noise in the eerie silences of these nightmarish woods. I turned towards the direction of the sound, warily watching the dark gap in the trees, the gathering black mist writhing at my ankles, just adding to the atmosphere, jumping back as a…creature… burst forth from darkness skidding to a stop as at saw me.**_

 _ **We studied each other silently, eyes, or orbs in the beast's case, scrutinizing the other's form. The beast was built like a tiger the back legs hooves and the front limbs, massive paws. Its head was just a skull, canine I think, with two-point antlers mounted atop the ivory. Lynx ears sprouted from the holes on top its head and the rest of the visible skin looked much like the raven's feathers, misty shadows. Its neck seemed to look like a lion's mane, but in the place of fur, spines; this continued along the ridge of its spine, stopping at the base of its cat-like tail, though tipping it was a smaller amount of spines.**_

 _ **The beast suddenly perked up, ears swiveling and alert, the orange orbs floating in the skull's eye sockets flickering like a candle. I looked behind it and cringed back from the bright light invaded the previously dark gap. I didn't get much time to let my eyes adjust to the radiant brightness before the beast suddenly barreled towards me. I wanted to move, to run from the terrifying monster, but my feet were rooted to the ground in fear, denying my brain's commands. I cowered back slightly, staring transfixed by the thing charging at me, before my eyes widened as it began to dissolve into shadows, it's previously panting maw, spilling dense shadows, gone, shifting into that very mist, and when I let out that burst of air I was holding inhaling sweet oxygen after, that thing's fog entered my body to, and my ears, and my eyes. As the last of that unholy substance entered my being, I waited for it to do something, anything, but not one of the many horrors haunting my mind came to be. I snapped back into reality, squinting my eyes against the light before me, and faintly seeing the humanoid outline of some kind of angel. As my eyes adjusted I saw the shocked form of an armored entity, large wings spanning behind him and a tail curling around his right leg. He stepped forward, unsheathing an intricate great sword, but stopped his advance as my body suddenly stiffened. Confusion clouded my mind before the pain hit. An Inhuman screech ripped itself from my lungs echoing though the demented land, and my muscles seized up causing me to collapse to the ground in troughs of agony. I jerked against the ground in a full-blown seizer once, twice, before the shadows started to rise around me soon growing to a funnel of living shadows, shooting to the sky, darkness covering my sight, before I felt…weightless.**_

 __ _"Huh, I'm falling…"_ I thought absently, not really caring about the fact…until my mind actually registered that sentence. _"Wait…. I'm, falling? Holy mother-of-all-that-is-evil I'M FALLING!"_ My eyes snapped open and the scene before me snapped into focus. Clouds rushed past me and a Coo bird, laden with mail, watched me in confusion as I sped past it, then… the G-force hit me, like a punch to the stomach. I wheeled my arms around like a windmill as I slowly turned head-over-heals in the air, screaming my soul out along the way. I watched in fear as the ground got closer, and closer, and-wait…is that a fruit stand? I crashed through the vendor's canvas overhang and into the fruit basket head-first and, sadly, with my mouth wide open mid-scream. Gagging and heaving quietly my face screwed up in disgust at what I had just accidentally eaten, oh and I couldn't breathe because it was lodged in my throat, nothing too big maybe strawberry-sized. Finally, after pounding my chest a couple times, I swallowed the disgusting thing, it tasted rotten, evil and I almost threw up, but managed, though the taste still lingered in my throat. I studied myself for injuries, a couple bruises here, a scratch there, nothing to serious, but I was covered in the remains of the fruit I crashed into. Glancing up I realized first, it was the middle of the rush-hour, second, everyone was staring at me. Yeah, I get the fact that a 15-year-old boy falling into a fruit stand isn't a normal thing, but is it really necessary to stare? Rubbing the back of my head bashfully I felt something, odd. I felt around whatever the odd objects on my head were and my eyes slowly widened in shock. _"Are those-ears?"_ I quickly twisted around from where I was standing, peering behind me. My eyes widened further as I saw a tail, _"Who or what entity is messing with me today?"_ Deadpanning I tried to move the limb, it almost felt like my spine extended further, which weirded me out, along with the displacement of my ears. I went back to feeling my new-found ears and realized they didn't exactly rest atop my head, following them I found that they were a little further up then normal on the sides of my head.

"Mommy, mommy, look it's a kitty-man!" I turned to face the small boy who exclaimed the obvious.

"Now, now honey, don't make fun of the weird boy", she scolded, making me sweatdrop.

" _Lady you did just that."_ I muttered silently in my head. I stumbled clumsily out of the now-smashed fruit basket as a wave of nausea it me with a vengeance. _"Holy pure-blooded hypocrites I don't feel good, maybe that fruit was rotten"_ the gag reflex crawled up my throat and suddenly, I heard a crap-load of talking, but it was all jumbled and random. It hit me like a tidal wave making my mind recoil in a desperate attempt to protect itself from being washed away. Apparently that instinct worked and it was silent again. I stood there, fruit-covered and in shock as my mind pieced together what the hell was happening. _"what was that and why did it conveniently happen after I swallowed, that-that fruit. Oh crap I ate a devil fruit."_ I slowly looked up at the fruit-stall's vendor, a dark look in my eyes.

"Don't tell me that you had a devil fruit in there", I drawled, gesturing to the fruit basket I oh-so elegantly smashed.

The man began to break out in a cold sweat, "Umm, uhh, one might have s-slipped in there from th-the st-strawberry field…" he began to shrink back as a dark aura seemed to fill the vendor.

As quickly as the aura of anger came, it snapped back releasing the poor merchant from its grasp and causing him to promptly faint foaming at his mouth, and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Rubbing the bridge of my nose in exasperation I stepped out onto the streets, mumbling under my breath as I walked to my destination.

"Damn fate making me get possessed and fall from the sky, and out of all the luck in the world I crashed into a fruit stall and accidently ate a devil fruit. Now I can never swim again! Not that I ever liked swimming…but that's not the point!" my arms flew up in the air as I cursed fate, life, and all that's related to the two.

 _ **"Would you shut up human, you woke me from my slumber"**_ A gravely, slightly British voice drawled in my head.

I yelped and jumped back a step. Slowly gaining composure I shot back a resort, _"You shut up, you're the one that got me into this mess, why the hell did you teleport us into the god-forsaken sky?!",_ The voice seemed to pause at this, but before it could respond I continued, _"And who gave you permission to invade my mind you cursed death-fairy?!"_

 _ **"You're the one that got in my way as I ran from the Brigadier general of Light, you foolish flesh-whelp!"**_ the thing shot back with equal amount of aggravation.

 _"Well sorry for suddenly waking up in your twisted little dimension, but you could've gone around me, or maybe at least not teleport me 600ft up in the atmosphere you depraved cheap-tea-drinker!"_ I screamed mentally.

 _ **"Well if you'd rather stay in the Twisted Forest for the rest of your useless days, be my guest, and how was I supposed to know exactly where to teleport, Hmmmm? I've never been to your pathetic-excuse-for-a-world before, at least we teleported back in your own city and even that was a long shot for me, and I saved you from breaking your scrawny neck, so you should be thanking me"**_ The beast scoffed. My eyes widened as he appeared before me, semi-transparent and standing on his hind legs. His furry arms were crossed and he was haughtily turning his boney snout up and to the side. His tail lashed behind him and the shadows seemed to squirm with anger.

 _"I-well…. I-uhg!"_ I growled, I couldn't find anything to respond to that, and his sudden ethereal appearance didn't help. So I smoothly changed the subject, "What in the world are you anyhow?" I scowled, giving up speaking in my mind.

 _ **"Glad you asked flesh-bag, my name is Oddity, I am a being between the shadow and the physical realm, and in the Twisted Dimension I am one of the most wanted 'demons', pleasure to meet you",**_ he bowed with a flourish, jaw opened slightly releasing the dense black smog from before. I could almost see the smirk on his face, no seriously I could, it was as if his actual skin were there, like a ghostly aura, the face that seemed to have melted away a long time ago looked like a cross between a jackal and a hyena, the eye sockets were still there, seemed he never had physical eyes before, spooky.

"Well since we're doing introductions my name is Azaiah Torner, 15, Underworld Info-Broker, now with some kind of physic devil fruit thanks to you," I informed with an impish smile. Oddity's ethereal smirk turned down to a scowl as he stood up straight, "So, now that you're taking refuge in my body, how will you affects me, abilities? Side-effects? Suddenly becoming a half-demon?" I continued relentlessly.

 _ **"First of all, Azaiah, I am not a demon, the Army of Radiance just decided to assume that I was a demon due to my interactions from the Dark King. Second, I assume my powers can be used by you with enough practice. It looks like my essence is flowing in your life-blood and surrounding your soul, quite interesting if you ask me, my conscious seems to be residing in your mind too, so we can communicate, though speaking mentally seems to strain both of us. just a second let me try something."**_ And with that his form faded into shadow, and collected on my right shoulder slowly taking the form of a bird, when it was complete a raven the size of my head, maybe a bit bigger, sat on my shoulder. Much like the raven in the, Twisted realm was it, its feathers seemed wispy, small tongues of black licking the air. Its eyes were solid orange and seemed to glow with chaos.

"Well that was unexpected, are you also known as lord of the ravens?" I stated dryly.

 _ **"Actually, yes, along with Harbinger of Chaos, and Shadow Traveler."**_ He responded in a matter-of-fact, kind of tone, _**"I often use them to spy on others in my realm, quite useful."**_

"Huh, curious, I may just use that for my own business, if you don't mind of course. So, what exactly does this form accomplish?" I glanced over at the shadow raven.

" **Well it lets me speak to you audibly, and it helps with the mental strain. So now you won't look like a mad-man",** The raven smirked, his gravelly, slightly British accent now showing its self. Though, now that I hear it, it sounds, almost ghostly, almost like a whisper but slightly echo-y.

"Oh, and about using your raven-lord powers…?" I trailed off for him to answer.

" **Sure, might as well put it to use in this world",** he shrugged.

"Great, so we've come to an arrangement, you help me with my new powers and put use to your raven-commanding skills, and I don't utterly lock you away into the back of my mind and torment you for the rest of your days", I clapped my hands together brightly and the bird rolled its eyes, or, at least I think he did, hard to tell since said eyes are one solid color.

Oddity was about to say something, but got rudely interrupted as we heard a distant whooshing sound from above. I looked up in confusion while oddity looked up in fear. And the sight we saw did indeed deserve fear. Much like the way I Re-entered Louge Town I just saw a portal of bright light close and a figure spread its wings. I didn't recognize it at first because of the lack of a radiant aura, but once I did, I was frozen in shock.

"Don't tell me that Brigadier General of Light you mentioned followed us, did it? ", I whimpered

" **Yep, he did, goes by the name Tourane, one of the best in the Army of Radiance"** the raven gulped audibly then he sharply turned his head to me, **"Well don't just stand there you laggard, RUN, RUN LIKE ALL OF THE ARMIES OF HELL ARE AFTER YOU! CAUZ' THIS IS A CLOSE SECOND"**

With that I yelped and turned around, dashing back to the cover of the alley and to my safe house. Bursting through the door huffing, and all but flopped onto my armchair.

"Well, along with not locking you away in my mind, I guess this is another thing I can do for you." I groaned, aching everywhere from the day's trials, and slid my eyes over to the entity on my shoulder.

" **That would be much appreciated, yes",** he stated tersely.

I stood up and began to walk up the worn stairs of my hideout, every other step groaning under my weight. Voices drifted down from the second floor, making me pause.

" **I'm going to assume there aren't supposed to be people here",** Oddity cocked his head to the side, peering at the slightly ajar door. The shadows around him began to snake around the both of us protectively.

"No, no there isn't", I growled lowly, pulling my two wicked knives from there hidden holsters. Opening the door before me I looked around at the shocked faces around me. It was quite a weird group before me, one guy had vivid green hair that almost looked like the comb of a rooster and fangs around him was a small, rag tag group of street rats, much like myself. The group with the Rooster-man seemed to be facing off with a group of marines whose leader was a woman with re-framed glasses, black hair, and a blue marine coat draped over her shoulders that had the rank of a Petty Officer sewn onto one shoulder. She had a katana drawn and seemed to have been about to attack the group of strays and the Rooster-boy before I burst in. All of them were staring at me and Oddity with varying levels of surprise.

"What are you all doing in my office?" I drawled, my face impassive.

"I was chasing this group of thieves. They ducked into here to hide so I followed them", she turned to me, her weapon pointed at my face and lightly brushing my nose, "and who are you?"

"Azaiah Torner, Info Broker", I stated coolly and pushed the katana out of my face with one finger, "mind taking this," I gestured vaguely with one hand at the frozen scene, "outside? I'd rather my hideout not be torn to shreds by self-righteous marines and a group of imbecilic thugs."

"Self-righteous", she spluttered.

"Imbecilic", the roster-boy hissed.

"Yes, your obviously not deaf no need to repeat me", I deadpanned.

Both groups turned to me indignantly and started to attack, though the marines often shoved the thugs out of the way which resulted in a clash. The petty officer swung at me with anger written on her face.

"Marines aren't self-righteous, we're upholders of justice and keep the peace, the likes of you have no right to insult us!" She yelled and I dodged with ease under the blade, bending back so it passed over my face and dislodging Oddity, who, in response, turned into wisps of black fog and entered my body once again.

"Did you practice that in front of a mirror", I quirked an eyebrow at her and stepped to the side, causing her following strike to miss. Then lept over her and struck the middle of her back with the hilt of my dagger.

"Why you!" She stumbled slightly from the heavy blow and spun around starting a flurry of strikes, me dodging each one with precise ease, which only fed her fury.

"Aww, is the little marine girl angry?" I smirked as her face became red with rage, and her blows sped up, but were less elegant.

"Shut up you dirty Info Broker!" She roared, and spun around sword held out to the side, as she tried to strike me with the heavy blow. I back-flipped over top of her and landed on her head, then leaping of and ducking under her legs, my small frame allowing me to do so, and crossed my arms dragging the twin blades along the inside of her thighs. She stumbled back as blood flowed freely down to the floor from the deep gashes, making her gasp in pain.

I smirked and continued my verbal and physical attacks and dodged her every attack, which really just made her more frustrated, but hey, I'm not complaining. This battle went on a bit longer, and I barley had a scratch, I was thinking I'd get out of this Scott-free, until…

'BLAM!' a stray bullet pierced my shoulder and lodged in my shoulder-blade, making me stumble and gasp in pain. Of course Spectacles would take advantage of this and try to disembowel me, luckily I was still as quick on my feet as ever and I swayed to the left, her blade, instead of catching me in the gut, carved a nasty gash just below my kidney. I winced, a tense breath of air hissing through my teeth, and returned the favor by cutting her under her armpits with one sweep of my dual blade, rendering her arms useless.

"Damnitthathurt", she blurted, collapsing. And to add insult to injury, or injury to injury, I decided to slice the tendons behind her knees.

I chuckled darkly, "you and me both Spectacles." She scowled, and tried to get up, emphasis on _tried._ With her out of commission I relaxed and looked at the fight around me that I had jump-started. The Rooster was holding his own with what seemed to be invisible barriers.

"You'll rue the day you messed with me, Bartolomeo and my gang Barto Club!" He cackled, and promptly smashed a crap-load of marines against a wall with a semi-invisible hand, "Now you'll wish you were never born!" He stuck his tongue out from his fanged mouth, much like a rock star, and he stuck up his hand, his pinky and index finger out making a devil sign.

"Oh, so that's his name", I mused. My head snapped up as I saw a marine on the edge of the crowed aiming a military-grade rifle, though surprisingly it wasn't aimed at me, the one who cut down their squad leader, no it was aimed at Bart-the-rooster-guy. My body acted without thinking and I dashed at inhuman speeds behind the unwitting Rooster, crossing my Karambit in front of my face, shadows wrapped around my arms and seemed to help brace them. The twin blades promptly caught the bullet jarring my injured shoulder and causing me to groan as pain flashed all over the right half of my body.

"Oi! Bartolomeo was it? Pay more attention to your surroundings" I scolded, lightly jamming my elbow into his back.

"Whatever _Info-Broker_ ", he looked back at me with a sneer.

"Fine, next time you're about to get shot at I _won't save your sorry hide_ ", I huffed, then dashed up to the surprised marine and ruined the front of his jacket with one claw-like blade.

"I didn't need to be saved", Bart snorted.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes and continued my deadly path through the marines, running across their heads and vaulting off one, turning my body so my feet hit the wall, then running up it a short distance and back-flipping off it, diving down into the crowed and cutting up marine shoulders. Using my 14-year-old size I dashed between my new found enemies, temporarily disconnecting their legs movements with the attack I used on Spectacles, and paused tilting my head as I swore a couple bombs went off, and was that a flame-thrower? I skidded to a stop outside the crowed and waited. Every marine I attacked fell to the ground, unable to walk, much less fight, and that was a good chunk. Bartolomeo's buddies all stared in silent reverence at me before banding together and destroying the last of the still-in-shock marines.

After the mini-battle finished I sat behind my desk in a wheeled chair, Oddity returned to my shoulder tweezers in hand digging into my bullet wound.

"So, what were you all doing here still", I looked up at the band of rebels, teeth gritted against the pain as I grasped the bullet with my instrument-of-choice, and pulled it out without hesitation, dropping it in a water-filled, metal petri dish.

Bartolomeo, sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I wanted to thank you, and apologize for having a battle in your apartment", he reluctantly held out a wad of cash, which I swiped, flipping through the amount, "and to pay for the damage."

And indeed, his apartment was less 'damaged' and more 'utterly destroyed'. One wall was completely reduced to rubble, many large, hand-shaped indents riddled his walls, all the windows were broken in some way, any decorations that once eloquently hung, or sat, by the walls were smashed, his once-soft rug was torn to shreds, the beams that held up the roof was riddled with cuts or bullet holes some snapped in two and barely standing up. Luckily his desk and chair mostly escaped without any disfigurements, other than a stray slash or bullet-hole here and there, the picture of his family that hung behind it had a couple cracks but mas still hanging high, unlike the other decorations previously mentioned. In the center of the room were the bound and gagged marines, tied to one of the less-ruined beams in the large apartment. Oh, and the roof above said marines now had a makeshift skylight, letting the rain from the storm outside pour onto them and soak them to the bone, much to my pleasure.

I fingered through the beri, counting it under my breath and doing the calculations in my head, while the Rooster and his gg shifted nervously from one foot to the other, while the ones that were too injured to stand twiddled their thumbs. Bartolomeo had recovered from his sheepishness and was standing semi-proudly in front of them all.

"This isn't enough for the damage", I stated bluntly, and slapped the wad of beri on my desk, reaching underneath it and grabbing some gauze and bandages and absently treating my wounds.

Bart gaped at me, and scowled, "That has to be enough! I can't spare any more, I still have to take care of my gang."

"Well it isn't, guess you're in debt to me now", I smirked, and intertwined my fingers in front of my mouth, resting my elbows on the desk.

He muttered something incoherent and grimaced, looking back up at me, "How much?"

"100, 000, 000 beri", I stated simply, glancing up from the bandages I had proceeded to wrap around my side's gash.

"WHAT? No, that's too much", he pointed an accusing finger at me slamming a fist on the desk and rattling my petri dish of water, which I righted with cold indifference, "you're lying!" As if on que the floor beneath the captive marines collapsed in on itself, and took half of the apartment building with it.

"Hmm, that took less of the apartment then I thought it would", I impassively looked at the new damage before looking back at my now raging friend, "Make that 50, 000,000."

He sputtered indigently, "But-wha-how?" He face-palmed and looked at me between his fingers, "40, 000, 000 if we let you stay with us until then?"

"45, 000, 000 beri, that's my final offer" I swiped the stack of beri from the desk, "And I'll take this as collateral."

" **Take it or leave it buddy"** , Oddity crowed.

"Did your bird just talk?" he deadpanned

"Devil fruit", I lied with ease, "now, what's your move?"

Bartolomeo groaned as if in pain and ran his fingers through his vivid green hair, "fine, fine, it's a deal", he held out his hand to shake on it, which I took calmly smirking at him.

"Pleasure doing business with you", I paused looking at his injured comrades, "Now that we're official allies, let me help your wounded."

He was about to answer before we all stopped, hearing the ringing of a Transponder snail come from where the marines had fallen. I carefully picked my way through the rubble of my previous home, scanning the ruin for the marines. I soon found them, slightly covered in debris which I promptly heaved off them with more than a little complaint from my wounds. I looked over them for the location of the ringing and found Spectacles squirming tugging against her bonds and trying to reach for something in her pocket. I Knelt in front of her, grabbing her chin with a smirk, much to her obvious displeasure, and dug through her pockets until I found the snail.

' _Pru-pru-pru-pr-_ _ **click'**_

"Hellooo?" I drawled with an impish grin.

The snail narrowed its eyes as it took on the cold expression of whoever was on the other side of the line, _"Who is this?"_

I matched his face, be it with a glint of mischief in my eyes and a small smirk on my face, "Straight to the point, then let me introduce myself, Azaiah Torner, 15, Local Info-Broker, and you?"

" _Captain of the G-5 base, Smoker. What have you done to Officer Tashigi Info Broker?"_ , If I had a drink in my mouth I would have spit it out in shock. Smoker, huh? he probably should've recognized Tashigi, but he rarely goes out on the open streets, where marines roam, so he barely sees Smoker and his sergeant.

I didn't actually show that much shock, only raising an eyebrow and letting out an impressed whistle, "Ah, Captain pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Don't stress to much over Spectacles, oh excuse me, _Sergeant Tashigi_ here _._ We may have gotten into a small fight, but she has no life-threatening injuries I assure you, she'll just need time for her arms and legs to work again, I may have severed the tendons needed to move them. She got me pretty good too, gash on my side to prove it, so don't be too disappointed in her. Tell you what, I'll give you the location of her and her squad and you can come retrieve them."

" _Damn you…"_ The he growled lowly, then sighed, " _fine, Tashigi I expect a full report of what happened here when I see you. Azaiah?"_ he turned his face to me.

"Yesss Captain?" I grinned

" _Don't expect to get away with this",_ the snail's eyes narrowed and the grinding on the non-existent cigars heightened.

"I would expect nothing less of you, _sir_ ", chuckling I gave him the location and set the transceiver down with a ' **ca-lick'**.

I turned back to Barto with a sly grin.

"Hehe, I think you and I can get along splendidly", he clapped me on the shoulder grinning with his rows of sharp teeth.

"Maybe we will Bartolomeo, maybe we will", I grinned, and place the transceiver on Tashigi's lap, patting her cheek lightly, earning a glare from her, and picked up any of my things that weren't utterly destroyed.

"Let's get back to the hideout Barto Club", he ordered his group, and with a nod from me, we set off.

-~)()()()(~-

I lazily leaned back in one of the many arm chairs of the Barto Club's hideout, my eyes half lidded, brush draped laxly over the arm of the chair(hah), and Oddity sitting on the back of the seat. Pausing from my rhythmic sharpening in an attempt to get the blade side of my Karambit wickedly honed, I looked over at the shadowy bird.

"Hey Oddity", the ethereal raven tilted his head up, showing he was listening, "You seemed quite quiet back during the battle", I mused to him.

"Hmmm, I was, Wasn't I?" the gravely, slightly British voice responded, "I suppose I was focusing on how to help you with my…abilities…along with trying to see exactly what that, Devil Fruit was it?" I nodded in confirmation, "of yours does exactly"

"Oh, well did you find anything out?" I went back to honing my blades, the almost relaxing noise of stone against steel ringing throughout the relatively empty room.

"I must say your realms 'Devil Fruits' are quite fascinating, and rude," He tilted his head to the side, staring down at me with his glowing orange eyes.

"Rude?" I quirked an eyebrow at the odd sentence.

"Yes, I tried to speak with it and it just told me to 'bug off'", He scowled, well scowled as much as a bird could, "quite barbaric if you ask me."

"Wait you, spoke with it?", I looked back up in surprise.

"Yes, why? Does your society think they aren't sentient?" Oddity seemed genuinely shocked, which batted back the idea that he was joking with me.

"Umm, no, we didn't, we just thought they were powerful, foul-tasting fruits", I gagged at the thought of the taste from my devil fruit.

" Well, I can speak to them, and I can sure as hell tell you they're sentient", he huffed, "anyhow, I did manage to find out exactly what your fruit does."

"Oh? What's that", I asked, after getting over my initial shock of finding out Devil Fruits are sentient.

"Well your fruit allows you to invade another being's mind, be it a Devil Fruit or a human, and speak to them, I'd assume you can go further than just you and one other being and connect multiple beings at once, Devil Fruits seem to be quit flexible when it comes to their powers", the entity ruffled its 'feathers' and settled into a more comfortable position.

"Hmmmm, that could prove useful, we'll have to find out the exact extent of this, 'Connect-Connect' fruit. I blew off any steel dust on my blade and studied how sharp it looked, before holstering them under my hoodie.

"As for our powers? Well I used them back in the battle to protect you, seems my shadows can harden under your skin like a second layer of armor", I smiled happily at the news.

"Great, now I won't get chopped to pieces," my face went back to dry impassiveness as another thought quickly occurred to me, "but if you can harden your wispy darkness into shadows, what happened to the gash in my side and the bullet in my shoulder?"

"yes, I was getting to that, you impatient flesh-bag," I could almost see his true form bristle with annoyance, "I can't seem to focus my hardening on any more than three areas, which I found out when you had three other stray bullets het you at that time. As for the sword wound? Well her katana was obviously using sterling silver, something I'm weak against."

"Would've been nice to know tea-drinker", I scowled.

"Stick-thin!" he shot back

"Shadow pest!"

"Squirrel-spawn!"

"Dry-bones!"

"Scourge of all that is holy!"

"Look who's talking."

By now Oddity had shown himself in front of me and we were nose-to-nose, glaring at each other in anger.

"You two imbicels done yet?"

We both shot up in surprise at the voice and tried to look for the source of it. Our eyes scanned the still-empty room, our confusion mounting.

"Down here Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum", the voice snapped. And that we did, to our befuddlement a small, thing, stood before us. It looked like a small, black, bobcat, with two red eyes, and one white one one that glowed faintly blue sitting snug on her forehead. Standing on its hind legs at 2'4ft, its ears were adorned with small tufts, two devil horn rested in front of them, and the number 666 was scrawled across it's stomach in white, and a pair of small, bat-like wings rested above its shoulders, it's voice sounded vaguely feminine.

"Ummm, who and what are you?" I stared at the odd being blankly.

"I would ask the same thing, but I faintly recognize your voice," Oddity mused

"I'm…what did you call it? Connect-Connect fruit? Yeah, I'm your Connect-Connect fruit" The furry feline stated with a bland tone.

"My devil fruit", I deadpanned "I swear my sanity has depleted over the last day."

"Your quite smaller than I expected…" The big beast hummed, and bent down patting Connect-Connect fruit on the head.

"GOD DAMNIT DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" she spun around and pointed at him with a shaking paw(?)

"Language~ ", I sang, chuckling in amusement

"AND DON'T PAT ME ON THE HEAD YOU BIG LUG" hissing in fury she swatted at Oddity with unsheathed claws, not that it did much good it just passed through him trailing black fog.

Oddity raised his large paws in surrender, "ok, Connect-Connect, no need to get aggressive."

The small bobcat sat there for a bit, steam literally coming out of her large ears, before calming down after a couple deep breaths.

"Don't call me that, it's too clumsy sounding, instead, call me…" she tapped a finger(?) on her chin in thought before coming to a conclusion, "Rinku!"

"Link?" I tilted my head curiously, "guess that works."

"So, Rinku, how did you give yourself your own form?"

"Easy, I used your powers when you tried to contact me and combined them with mine, those shadows are quite convenient I must say", she shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed a wine glass from somewhere, filling it with, well, red wine.

I bent down with ease and swiped it from her grubby, little paws.

"HEY THAT WAS MINE YOU-", I cut her off by sticking a juice box in her mouth.

"Language~", I gave my Devil Fruit an impish grin, "And your too young for alcohol

She pulled the straw out of her mouth in indignity, "I am 200,150,400 years old thank you very much!"

"Well your physical body is too small to handle the wine", I grinned taking a sip of her wine.

"AND YOUR UNDERAGE ANYWAYS SO GIVE ME BACK-", I stuffed the straw back in her mouth and tried to take another drink of the wine, but alas never got to due to Oddity making it disappear with a poof of shadows.

"Your underage, you don't get wine, and neither does she." He gave me a ghostly smirk, before transforming back into his raven form.

"Awwwwwwwwww", We whined in sync causing the raven to chuckled in mirth.

"So Rinku, how much can you tell us of your powers", I questioned, grabbing a can of cola and downing a large amount of it.

"find out yourself", she pouted.

"Oh, c-mon, it would make life easier, please?" I implored

"Not tel~ling~", she sang, giving me a mischievous smirk and stretched, yawning widely, and showing off her pointy canines, "Well, I can't keep up this form for long, since I'm using Oddity's powers, so adios." With that she lazily saluted me and transformed into Oddity's usual shadows, re-entering through my nose and ears and making a flash of cold wash over me for a second.

"huh, well, that was weird…." I shrugged after a couple moments, and looked over at the blueprints, "so, we just add a wall here, and hey, let's make one wall out of glass, that'll add to the atmosphere…", I grinned mischievously as I thought of something, about to word it to Oddity before Bart burst in through the door opposite of where I was sitting.

"Azaiah!" The green-haired Devil Fruit user rushed up to me, shaking my shoulders in blind panic as I tried to lean as far away from him as possible.

"What?" I scowled, pushing him away a couple paces.

"It's Smoker", he said between huffs, "he found us!"

As if to clarify, smoke began to fill the room.

 **-A/N-**

 **Dun, Dun, Duuuhhh, yeah, I know, I'm a horrible person, I mean no one likes cliffhangers, well, except me.**

 **Well, my dearies, don't be afraid to review, If people read and like this new One Piece shenanigan I'll at least update once a month, and at most, once every week, but I may need you guys to encourage me, my focus often flies everywhere and sometimes I ignore the computer for days, not quite writers block, more like, everything block, at times I'm obsessed with, say writing my fanfics, and then I'm obsessed with reading fanfics, and then I'm obsessed with my X-Box, well, you get the point, so support would be great.**

 **And with that I leave you to toil in misery about what'll happen next.**

 **Buh, bye my Guests, see you next time~ (^-^),**


	2. Chapter 2

**-AN-**

 **So, I've decided to write another chapter, because I'm bored, and want to get on with it. I'm not so much into the story anymore. But for my one reviewer who likes it, I'll continue on. And hey, maybe after adding more chapters more readers will come along. So, furthermore, here's part of the next chapter of, 'I Got Possessed by a Shadowy Entity from Another Realm'!**

I coughed lightly waving a hand around in the smoke as if it would clear it, which it didn't. _"Well",_ I mused, _"He lives up to his name at least, wonder when he's going to die as his lungs shrivel up into prunes."_ He peered through the smoke as unseen chaos began to ensue around him, and then reeled back as he was punched below the diaphragm, promptly knocking the breath out of him.

After skidding back a few feet he crouched on the floor wheezing and gasping as his body tried to inhale once again. He faintly noted the silhouette of a bulky figure with broad shoulders and a square jaw, two cigars sticking out of the area its mouth was supposed to be. I finally got some air, however muggy it was, into my chest and inhaled as if my life depended on it, then began hacking and wheezing more as the smoke invaded my lungs.

"I've found you, just like I said I would, _Info Broker_ ", my head shot up as I heard the familiar voice as the silhouette, came closer becoming more clear. There, right before me, was the dear _Captain_ Smoker in all of his cancerous glory. He was wearing the usual Marine uniform with a dead-eyed glare focused on me, his stony face showing a small, victorious smirk on his upturned lips.

"Well, if I have to be honest, I was hoping to get more of a break. Planning out how to refurnish and rebuild a whole apartment building isn't as easy as it looks", I shot back dryly, with a smirk of my own on my face.

" _ **Do you really have to tick off a captain of the Marines before you fight, Azaiah?"**_ Oddity sighed, earning a mental shrug from myself.

" _Well, dear Oddity, it seems we have a bit of a fight on our hands, well, paws in your case",_ The entity huffed at the quip as I ignored his previous question, _"So instead of berating me, mind lending me some of your powers before I die?"_

" _ **Fine, brace yourself, I'm still not used to merging our souls together",**_ He warned.

" _Aye, aye",_ I shot him a lazy mental salute, tail wrapping around one of my legs reflexively. Soon after wispy tendrils of shadow wrapped around my limbs and reared back like snakes, striking downwards and through my flesh, bringing a wave of frigid energy that enhanced my muscles. Smoker looked at the shadows, weaving in and out of my skin like tubes, with narrowed eyes.

"Devil fruit?" he looked up at me with a cold expression.

"Heh, not quite my dear Captain", I chuckled.

He sent the odd tendrils one last searching look, before I saw his muscles subtly tense up, signaling an attack. He pulled out his jutte in one swift move, wrapping his smoke around the 'blade' of the weapon, and struck at me. I dodged back, already breathing heavily due to the smoke invading my lungs. My tail quickly adjusted keeping my balance as I leapt over another attack and dodge-rolled over to the side, lungs rattling in protest along with my wheezing breath.

"If you give me cancer Smoker, I swear, I will haunt you for the rest of my days after I die", I vowed, which just earned a stony-eyed glare from my opponent. After evading a few of his strikes and getting battered by plumes of solid smoke, I decided to go on the offensive. Unsheathing my two Karambit I rushed at him, the blades crossed in front of me defensively, and attempted to slash him in the side. Key word, _attempted._ Much to my dismay the blades passed through him, wisps of smoke trailing after it. I looked at him in shock, seeing the area I struck re-form with his devil fruit smoke of hell. Quickly I schooled my expression back to impassive smugness.

"Ah, a Logia devil fruit?" I tilted my head at the captain, who just smirked in return, "Ah, well, I should've guessed", I sighed absently scratching at my neck, "honestly, I should just retreat, I have no sea stone weapons", I paused, a foxlike grin curling up my face as an idea it me, "but you do."

The Captain's smirk dropped from his face as he realized what I was planning. I was already dashing towards his jutte, Karambit posed in front of me, one curving down, the other curving up a bit beside it. He struck out with his usual smoke plumes, which weaved and curved like snakes, and reared back, striking down with high speeds, I dodged to the side of one, ducked under another, jumped, slide, and weaved, catching up to Smoker who had been retreating back. He scowled, his smoke-arms waving in front of him like demented tentacles. He crossed his arms, smoke fallowing the move, and un-crossed them forcefully, causing a chain reaction resembling a wave, a wave of smoke, but still, a wave. My cattish ears flattened as I coiled my muscles, and vaulted over the cancer-inducing wave, tail balancing me in the air. I decided to try a new move that I made up while watching the dear captain.

" _Hey Oddity",_ I spoke into my mindscape, casing the being in question to grunt, seemingly concentrating on keeping his host alive and well, " _You can form your shadows into tendrils, no?"_

" _ **Yes, why?"**_ he huffed.

" _Mind making the ones your using on me turn into whips, kinda like our opponents?"_ I set forth the question.

" _ **Yes, I can"**_ , he responded with a slightly impressed tone. I mentally nodded, and focused back to the fight at hand, finding myself beginning to fall back down from my temporary home in in the blissfully clear air. A rather large tendril of smoke came barreling towards me, much to my displeasure, and I began to twist my tail to the side, causing me to rotate mid-air and miss the plume of white by a hair. Rotating again so I landed on my feet, I sent a mental message to Oddity, causing him to make the tendrils weaving through my skin to shoot out of the palm of my hand into two, whip-like, shadows.

I grinned, seeing the Captain's momentary scowl, before flicking one of my wrists forward, sending the shadow towards him. He reacted in turn, twisting away and leaving his side open with the weapon I was currently trying to grab, and grab it I did. I sent the other whip forwards, wrapping it around the weapon and making my opponent's eyes widen in shock. Quickly jerking the weapon out of his grip, instead of returning it to my hand, I lashed the whip again, sending the sea stone-tipped weapon sailing towards him and using the other whip to cut the smoke plumes down to size. The Captain back-flipped out of the way as I jerked the whip with his weapon back again, making the shadow tendril rest on the floor along with the jutte. I flicked my wrist once again, sending the weapon towards him. While he was busy with that I dashed towards him, meeting the stolen weapon half-way and grasping it in my hands, and, quickly taking advantage of his momentary surprise, arced the weapon towards his chest.


End file.
